


Faux hawk

by Charles_clain



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylo is a punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_clain/pseuds/Charles_clain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo can't keep his hair out of his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faux hawk

After the destruction of the Starkiller base, Snoke demanded that Kylo learned to fight without relying on the Force, so far he was doing horribly. 

"Even you should have seen that punch coming" Hux said after landing another hit to Kylo.

Kylo pushed his hair out of his face, it had been falling in his face all morning.

Hux sighed, "you should pull your hair back Ren, then maybe then you'll start to be useful"

Kylo sat on a nearby bench, his hair falling in his eyes. Again he pushed it back, deliberately not tying it back.

"If you won't do it, I will" Hux threatened. 

Kylo sat without moving. Hux sighed, how'd he get stuck babysitting Kylo.

He walked up behind Kylo and started pulling strands of his hair, trying to untangle it, "when was the last time you brushed your hair" 

"This morning you dick" Kylo complained, "don't make it look bad"

"Don't worry, I know something that'll appeal to your punk ass" Hux laughed.

Hux was done quicker than Kylo would have thought possible. Kylo went to the mirror in the bathroom beside the training room. Hux had given Kylo a faux hawk braid, and to Kylo's surprised, it looked good.

"I look like shit" Kylo said walking back into the training room.

"That's just your face, the hair looks fine" Hux without skipping a beat, "time to get back to practice"


End file.
